


Racing incident

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP 2016, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian shows up at his hotel room later carrying a bottle of vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabbled based around today's race.

Sebastian shows up at his hotel room later carrying a bottle of vodka. Kimi sighs when he opens the door and gestures for him to come in.

"You don't have to keep apologising, you know" Kimi says as Sebastian places the vodka on the bedside table and turns to face Kimi looking awkward.

"I know...it's just I feel so bad. I ruined your race" Sebastian says, his expression crestfallen. Kimi sighs again and walks over to Sebastian, taking his hands in his.

"What's done is done and I don't blame you. I've told you, Seb. It happened and nothing can change that. Let's just move on" Kimi tells him, slowly rubbing his thumb over Sebastian's hand. 

"Okay, you're right. It's just..." Sebastian trails off "It shouldn't have happened. You were in a good place and I fucked it up for you" he lowers his gaze from Kimi.

"Seb, look at me" Kimi says and Sebastian looks up, his blue eyes saddened "I don't blame you. I knew you didn't do it on purpose and I don't think you messed up my race. Please stop blaming yourself"

Sebastian nods and tries to smile at Kimi, but Kimi clearly can see that it's not his real smile. 

Kimi squeezes his hands before letting them go and retrieving the bottle of vodka from the table "now, should we celebrate your podium now?" 

"I don't feel like it" Sebastian says in a low voice and Kimi sighs again. It's clear that Sebastian needs more reassurance than usual.

"Well then, how about we share this vodka and watch a film instead?" Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods and Kimi retrieves two glasses from the cupboard. He passes one to Sebastian and fills his glass with vodka before doing the same to his own.

Once their drinks have been made, Kimi takes Sebastian's free hand and leads him towards the bed. Kimi sits down first, his head resting against the headboard, before tugging Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian sits as close to Kimi as possible, leaving no space between them.

Kimi leans over to get the TV remote and switches it on. He picks a movie at random and presses play. 

They don't pay much attention to the film though, they just drink their vodka and quietly talk to one another. Just meaningless things. The race is hardly mentioned and as they keep talking Kimi notices Sebastian beginning to relax and finally getting back to his usual jokey self. This makes Kimi happy and he keeps the conversation going, trying to show Sebastian that everything is fine between them and nothing like what happened today would get in the way of their relationship. 

Kimi knows Sebastian's secret fear. Knows he's afraid that one day their relationship will fall like Lewis and Nico's did. But Kimi will not allow that to happen. They are not Lewis and Nico and they never will be. 

The film credits are showing on the screen now. Kimi looks over at Sebastian to see that he is just looking blankly at the screen. The conversation had drifted after a while and the pair had just watched the last few minutes of the movie, having no idea what it was about. 

Sebastian looks as if he is far away and Kimi reaches over for his hand. 

"Seb? You okay?" Kimi asks softly. 

Sebastian jolts from his thoughts and turns to look at Kimi "Yeah, I'm fine" 

Kimi looks at him and says softly "It won't happen" 

Sebastian looks at Kimi "how are you so sure? What's to say that this sport won't end us. Like it did them?" 

"Because we're stronger, Seb. We know the sport. We know what it can do and we don't fall for it, simply because we are better than that. We're friends first, racers second. Simple as that" Kimi says. 

Sebastian looks at Kimi and gives him a small smile "you sound so conviced" 

"I am convinced" Kimi says "I'm convinced because I love you. What happens on the track doesn't mess with that" 

Sebastian is now looking at Kimi with wonder "what did I do to deserve you?" 

"I can ask the same about you" Kimi replies as he takes Sebastian's glass out of his hand and puts both glasses on the table before motioning for Sebastian to lie down next to him "come here"

Sebastian curls up onto Kimi's chest and sighs. Kimi kisses the top of his head and rubs his arm gently.

"I love you" Sebastian says softly.

"I love you too" Kimi says back to him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! Especially comments. I love comments.


End file.
